


The Meeting

by hotfruits



Series: family!verse [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Youngjae faints the first time he meets Im Jaebum.</p><p>Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Jinyoung is 11 and Yugyeom is 8.

Youngjae wheezed as he climbed the stairs to his next class, struggling under the weight of his heavy backpack and the hot, humid air. He wiped the sweat off of his brow for the umpteenth time, cursing every god he could think of breaking the elevator in the building. “Two…more…flights,” he reassured himself between gasps, his feet dragging him up and up.

He quietly cheered when he reached the floor of his psychology class, smiling weakly as he eyed the three doors that swam in and out of focus. “Wait…” he mumbled to himself, his head quirking to the side as he blinked heavily; the doors continued to do a dizzying dance, causing Youngjae to sway on his feet.

“Hey, dude–” was the last thing Youngjae heard before he tipped over, his world fading to black.

 

“Hey, dude,” he heard again, followed by a hand lightly slapping his face. “Hey, wake up!” the voice said more forcefully, slapping him harder this time. Youngjae whined and batted at the stranger’s hand, his head pounding painfully. “What happened?” he asked, his voice slurred as he slowly opened his eyes, seeing spots. He quickly closed them again and took a deep breath, before reopening them; everything was much clearer this time, and he could finally see the person who had been assaulting him.

His eyes widened as he gazed up at the beautiful angel, who looked back at him in annoyance. “You fainted, straight into my arms,” the angel paused, and then snickered as he said, “You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Youngjae reached out and touch the angel’s cheek, smiling deliriously.

 

“And that’s how I met your father,” Youngjae finished his story, giving his husband an affectionate grin. Jaebum, who sat beside him with his arms around Youngjae’s shoulders, pulled him closer with a tightening squeeze.

Jinyoung and Yugyeom stared at their parents incredulously, both of them regarding the men with questioning brows. “Seriously?” Jinyoung eventually spoke up, Yugyeom humming in agreement. “That’s how you met? No romance, no magic, just daddy fainting in your arms?”

Jaebum laughed at their son’s outburst, while Youngjae narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, grumbling about “silly sons” and “don’t even know romance, sheesh.”


End file.
